


Apple

by ereshai



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek meets Kate for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

**Author's Note:**

> I've forgotten what's canon and what's fanon.

Derek thinks maybe the blonde girl likes him. Of course, she’s not really a girl; she’s nothing like the girls his age. Definitely older than him, more grown up, a woman.

He savors that thought. A _woman_ likes him. A _woman_ smiles at him, ignoring all of the other guys in the room. They all look at her, but she is always looking at him. He thinks she might look at him the way Laura looks at guys she likes.

Derek likes to watch her swim. He tries to hide how much – he’s not some creepy stalker. It’s hard not to watch her, though; she’s athletic and curvy, and her swimsuit – well, it technically isn’t revealing anything, but _damn_. None of the other girls fill theirs out like that.

He’s sitting on the bench, elbows on his knees, waiting for the water aerobics class to finish so he can get in some extra practice. _She_ likes to swim around the same time, which isn’t completely the reason he comes at this time.

She comes out of the women’s locker room in her suit, her towel draped over one arm. There are several benches lining the walls, but she stops by his and sits down. He glances at her and gives her a small smile before looking away again.

She’s sitting close enough that her foot brushes his calf when she crosses her legs.

“Sorry,” she murmurs.

He shrugs. “S’okay.” He tries not to look at her again; this close to her, he’s sure he would end up babbling about something dorky and she would leave.

She shifts beside him. He turns his head enough that he can see her from the corner of his eye. She’s leaning back, her elbows resting on the back of the bench, the fabric of her suit pulled tight across her boobs, where he is _not_ looking, and she’s bouncing her foot, brushing his calf again and again. He does not move his leg.

“You gonna ignore me the whole time?” she says suddenly.

He shakes his head. “Sorry. I, ah…You’re a good swimmer.”

“You’re pretty good, too. You on a team?”

He risks a glance at her before he answers. “Um, yeah, I just, um, I like to get in some extra practice.”

“Bet your girlfriend hates that.” She smiles at him, the same smile she’s been giving him for weeks. He feels the blush heat is face.

“No, she doesn’t. I mean, there’s no girlfriend.” He stops talking before he stops making sense completely.

“I find that hard to believe.” She stops bouncing her foot, and it comes to rest _on his leg_.

“Just haven’t found the right girl, I guess,” he blurts out, and looks her full in the face for the first time since she sat down. He doesn’t think his blush can get any hotter.

“Oh, honey, I am all kinds of wrong for you,” she says with a smirk, but she laughs, so he doesn’t worry about it.

He ducks his head and smiles. The whistle signaling the end of the aerobics class echoes throughout the room, and they both stand up.

“Want to grab a burger after? My treat.” He has to stop himself from hyperventilating. He did it. He really did it!

“Sure. Meet you out front?”

He nods. “Oh, wait. My name, it’s, um, it’s Derek,” he tells her as she walks toward the pool.

“Nice to meet you, Derek,” she says over her shoulder. “I’m Kate.”


End file.
